Chronic myeloid leukemia is a clonal myeloproliferative disorder of the hematopoietic stem cell, characterized by Philadelphia chromosome. The objectives of this study are (1) to confirm that using an intensive ICE Chemotherapy regimen, adequate numbers of Philadelphia negative peripheral blood stem cells can be harvested in patients with chronic phase chronic myeloid leukemia; (2) to evaluate the toxicity of this chemotherapy regimen; (3) to evaluate interferon gamma augmented cyclosporine A induced graft versus host like syndrome in patients following autologous peripheral blood stem cells transplant; (4) to evaluate transformation free survival and overall survival of patients with chronic myeloid leukemia conditioned with high dose Busulfan and Cyclophosphamide chemotherapy, autotransplanted with in vivo purged peripheral blood stem cells and treated with post-transplant immunotherapy; and (5) to monitor cytogenic changes.